The major objective of this grant application is to plan a community outreach program for the Duke Comprehensive Cancer Center during a two-year period. This outreach program will be designed to improve the application and distribution of existing procedures and techniques for general use in the population related to cancer prevention, diagnosis, treatment and rehabilitation of patients with cancer. Epidemiologic studies of cancer in the general region and educational programs, both lay and professional, will be an important part of this activity. A Cancer Control Planning Committee and a Cancer Director will be appointed to plan this outreach program.